Our Only Little Brother
by Shadow Heart Hawk-eye
Summary: Full summary Inside. Luffy Ace Sabo, Luffy gets sick and Ace and Sabo must save him.
1. Chapter 1

Our Only Little Brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters. I only own the doctor and the plot of this story.**

**Summary: After saving Luffy from Porchemy, Ace and Sabo decide to keep Luffy at their tree house. They realize that they owe Luffy for never revealing their secret; (saving him after putting him in that situation cancels out) however when Luffy gets sick from infection in his wounds, will Ace and Sabo be able to pay him back? Or will it be too late?**

'Man I still don't know how to pay Luffy back for keeping our secret.' Ace thought as he headed toward the tree house, a giant lizard on his back. He was surprised to see, as he entered the room, Luffy asleep and not running around complaining about being confined here.

"Sabo. Hey Sabo?" Ace called? He looked around and smirked when he saw his other brother sleeping in the corner.

"Wake up bro!" Ace shook his brother and whispered in his ear, not trying to wake Luffy up.

"Huh w-what?" Sabo grunted and picked himself up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"How was Luffy earlier while I was gone?" Ace questioned worriedly.

"Now that I think about it… He was awfully quiet, didn't feel hungry and seemed to have a pinkish flush on his cheeks…"

'Wait… quiet, not hungry, pink flush…' "Sabo! Luffy is sick!"

"WHAT! He hasn't left the house, its been warm all week and he feed him properly. How could he be sick?" Sabo panicked.

"I heard Dadan talk about something called infection. It happens if a wound isn't cleaned correctly and can cause sickness. See if you can wake Luffy." Ace worried. "I'll check his wounds to see if they're all right."

"Luffy? Luffy, wake up? Come on wake up!" Sabo kept shaking Luffy but he wouldn't wake up. "Ace he won't wake up!"

"Damnit! Look at his wound!" Ace hissed. Luffy's wound was greenish and yellow pus was in the wound. "We have to get him to the hospital now Sabo. You run ahead and alert the doctor. You're faster than I am but I am stronger so I'll be able to carry Luffy more easily. Now go!" Ace screeched.

Ace ran as fast as he could, towing Luffy gently on his back. 'Come one lil' bro just hold on.'

"A-ace." Luffy whispered.

"You awake Luff?" Ace fretted.

"I d-don't feel to g-good." Ace teared up at the pain and misery in his voice.

"Don't worry Luff. We're almost to the town." Ace was panicking more and more with each second. He kept freaking out that he might not be fast enough. Finally Ace made it to the town. He ran up to the clinic and saw with relief that Sabo and the doctor were already waiting for him. The doctor, whose nametag said Skifstad, carried Luffy into the OR and left Ace and Sabo sitting in the waiting room.

**3hrs later**

The OR was still in use and Sabo and Ace were so stressed and upset they couldn't cry and just kept pacing back and forth. Sabo and Ace looked at each other and nodded before getting down on their knees and praying to whoever was listening to save Luffy. The second they were done, Doctor Skifstad entered the room, looking worn out.

"He'll be all right." He sighed. "Good thing you got him here though, any later and I would've been too late to save him. He'll be resting for a while so you can go see him know."

Ace and Sabo cheered and ran in to see their only little brother.

**The End**

Don't end right there. There is an alternate ending for this story as the next chapter okay? Please review as well. I have decided that because today is my birthday, May 9th, I have posted this story, the alternate, a chapter of Why Me? AND a chapter of Don't Break My Heart. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2 Alternate Ending

Our Only Little Brother (Alternate Ending)

**Disclaimer: I still don't own One Piece and blah blah blah read the disclaimer of the first one for the rest.**

Ace got back to the tree house with a giant lizard for dinner. As he walked in, he was surprised to see Luffy asleep in the corner of the room. Sabo was also sleeping peacefully in the other corner. Normally Luffy would be driving Sabo mad with all his complaining about being confined to the tree house but to see him like this was shocking. However, Ace just brushed it off and let his brothers sleep. He went outside and got started on cooking their dinner. Sabo woke up to the smell of food cooking and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He got up and started to make his way down when he noticed that Luffy had yet to wake up.

'Odd… Luffy always wakes up whenever food is cooking.'

"Luffy? Wake up! Luf?" Sabo kept shaking him but no matter what he did, Luffy would not wake up. Now he started panicking.

"Ace! Luffy isn't waking up!" Sabo shrieked.

"What!" Ace screamed. He ran up the ladder and to Luffy's side. He lifted Luffy's shirt and stared in horror at his wound. It was greenish with a yellow pus.

"Sabo. Run as fast as you can to the doctor's clinic. You're the fastest but I'm the strongest so it'll be easier if I carry Luffy. Go now!" And Sabo took off running without a second thought. Ace gingerly hefted Luffy into his arms bridle style and climbed down the tree before taking off after Sabo. After a few minutes, Ace could no longer see Sabo and poured on more speed to try and reach the clinic ASAP. More time passed, slowly in Ace and Sabo's case before the two finally reached the town. Ace looked around wildly for Sabo and found him standing a few feet away. The darkening sky was interfering with his sight for it took Sabo awhile to wake up after Ace had got home. He carried Luffy over and freaked when he noticed that Luffy's chest wasn't rising or falling.

"Hurry! He's not breathing!" Ace cried. A doctor ran over and snatched the unconscious boy from Ace's hands and sped into the clinic and OR.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **(3hrs Later)**

Ace and Sabo kept [acing back and forth in the waiting room. They had tried calming down but seeing the boy in that state had caused an unsettling fear and anger within them. Fear for Luffy; angry at themselves. There was so much they could've done to prevent this. They could've checked on Luffy when Ace got home, Sabo could've stayed awake and monitored him instead of sleeping, they could've cleaned his wounds properly. The list goes on and they kept blaming themselves.

_Creak_

Their heads snapped up. The doctor, whose nametag said Skifstad, walked out of the OR. Head low; and exhausted looking.

"I'm sorry boys. I am not able to save your brother. His infection got to severe. I only prolonged his life for a few minutes. You may see him if you like."

The two boys ran crying into the room. He was hooked up to IV's, a heart monitor, and an oxygen mask. The weak boy slowly opened his eyes and stared at his visitors, as if trying to recognize them. Finally Luffy gave a weak smile.

"H-hey guys." He whispered. Ace and Sabo still had tears welling in their eyes.

"Please don't cry. It's not your fault and I'm in no pain. I love you both, even if you aren't my real brothers." Tears slowly slipped from Luffy's eyes as well.

"We love you too Luf!" Both boys cried out in unison. It pained them both so badly to see their poor brother in this state. The worst part is that even Luffy knew of his imminent death.

"Please live your dreams to be pirates all right? Don't let what happened to me bring you down. Tell them all, Shanks, Makino, the mayor, Dadan and family and all of our other friends to be happy. That's all I want." His eyes slowly started drooping.

"Tell them I love them… and that I want… them to… smile." His eyes closed and his breathing became labored.

"Smile… for me… my brothers." And Luffy gasped his last breath.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **2 days later**

The entire village attended Luffy's funeral. Everyone cried for the poor energetic boy who never got to live his dream. Even the sky cried because it rained since Luffy's death. The village had somehow miraculously managed to bring word to Shanks and his crew who stood weeping in the corner. Shanks tied his famous Straw Hat down to Luffy's tombstone. Makino and the Dadan Bandits were bawling and even Garp; strong, marine, was crying for Luffy. The boy's words were imprinted on his grave, "Live your dream."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **6 Years Later**

Ace and Sabo grabbed their treasure bag and threw it onto the waiting boat that held the rest of their supplies. The two boys had grown into fine young men and were taking off for their dream of being pirates. The entire town gathered to wish the two boys off but before they left like the brothers they were, they had visited Luffy's grave. It sat on the cliff facing the docks, to welcome and wish luck to those who came and went. They paid their respects and went back to their ship. As they went to wave goodbye, they saw and heard the most amazing thing.

"GOOD LUCK!" shouted a voice from the Cliffside. Ace and Sabo looked up and saw Luffy waving at them from the cliff. But he was no longer the young Luffy they knew 6 years ago. He looked grown up at least 14 and was sporting the biggest grin they had ever seen. The teens rubbed their eyes and looked at the cliff again, only to see no one there.

**The End**

**2 down and 2 to go! Next up, Why Me and Don't Break My Heart! XD**


End file.
